nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Endings
An Ending is seen at the end of a Nitrome Game. To see an ending, the player has to complete every level in the game, including the final level. Endings range from being a simple screen, to minute-long animations. Some endings are also animations in a small box. Rarely, games will not include endings, except for Mini Games that can not be fully "completed". Below is a list of Endings. Warning: Do not read these endings if you don't want to spoil it for yourself. Hot Air! Sandman Chick Flick Roly Poly Feed Me! Tanked Up Scribble Frost Bite Skywire Space Hopper Dangle Hot Air 2: All Blown Up First Ending Second Ending Square Meal Toxic Yin Yang Nanobots Off the Rails Headcase Pest Control Twang Thin Ice Snow Drift Jack Frost Aquanaut Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam The ending for Dirk Valentine consists of 2 end screens. End Screen 1 End Screen 2 Magneboy Cheese Dreams Knuckleheads Skywire 2 There are two endings for Skywire 2. Ending 1 Ending 2 Small Fry Mutiny Final Ninja Onekey Mallet Mania In the Dog House Numbskull Bomba Flipside Toxic II Fat Cat Frost Bite 2 Ice Breaker Pixel Pop Flash Cat Twin Shot Mirror Image The Glassworks Ice Breaker: The Red Clan Rustyard Final Ninja Zero Power Up Double Edged Castle Corp - Castleware for All Occasions Parasite Twin Shot 2 - Good & Evil Twin Shot 2 includes two endings, one for the Good levels and the other for the Evil levels. Each ending is unlocked once all the levels are completed in each level set and the Boss is defeated. Good Ending Evil Ending Droplets Rockitty Nebula Cave Chaos Graveyard Shift Cold Storage Ice Breaker: The Gathering Ice Breaker: The Gathering also has no ending. It just says that you completed the game. Avalanche B.C. Bow Contest Rubble Trouble Skywire V.I.P. Blast RPG Tiny Castle Chisel Bullethead Fault Line Ribbit Worm Food Temple Glider Sky Serpents Enemy 585 thumb|300px|left Super Treadmill Bad Ice-Cream Rush The Bucket Canary Test Subject Blue Silly Sausage Rubble Trouble Tokyo Canopy Mega Mash Trivia * Both Small Fry and B.C. Bow Contest appear to have no ending. In Small Fry there is a loading button and if you click this button, the game does not load and gets stuck. * Droplets and Final Ninja Zero are the only games whose endings were altered after their release, most notably near the last sentence. For Droplets, the last sentence for the ending "The reign of terror begins" was removed some time after the release of the game, for unknown reasons. For Final Ninja Zero, the last sentence is now simply "I'm still your boss", instead of the original sentence "And Takeshi, I'm still your boss". It is unknown why the first few words were removed. * For unknown reasons, it is now impossible to view the ending for Feed Me!. When the last level is completed, the "Continue" button, and sometimes the "Submit Score" button is nowhere to be seen. It is possible that this is a Glitch, as the endings of older games, Roly Poly and Sandman, for instance, still can be viewed. Category:Game Components Category:Articles in need of rewriting Category:Lists